It is known to provide devices for cleaning, exfoliating and massaging skin. These devices comprise a brush, or other type of skin treating part, that is configured to rotate. In use, the rotating brush is placed against the skin and the rotating movement stimulates microcirculation, removes dirt and dead skin cells thereby leaving the skin of the user feeling smooth and clean.
It is also known to provide a device for treating skin wherein the brush is configured to vibrate in addition to rotate which enhances the sensation of a clean and treated skin. However, the speed of the rotating movement and the frequency of the vibrating movement cannot be independently changed by the user and so a user cannot adjust the device to their personal preference.